


Alibi

by BrokenTourniquet



Series: S.S. Endurance Week (2018) [2]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, FIx It, Rewrite, Wooing, but I got one now that all I can do is write on, day 2/3 combined, i didnt have a computer so i couldnt write, so yolo, ss endurance week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: S.S. Endurance Week 2018Day 2/3: Rewriting a Scene / Fixing Canon / Wooing





	Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the song Alibi by Krewella (suggested)
> 
> quick and cheesy just to get it out of the way. I AM LATE I KNOW BUT LIKE I need a new hard drive for my computer so I'm using my dads in the meantime. Can only write on it atm.
> 
> Y'all #SaveourSam and check out https://savesamnishimura.tumblr.com/ if you love Sam as much as I do!

It’s been exactly two hours since arriving with two dead men to this...village? Encampment? Sam isn’t entirely sure what to call it, but she’s been given odd looks, people tuck tail and run.  _ Maybe that’s what comes with this new found...power,  _ the leftovers of Himiko within herself. Thankfully she doesn’t have to worry about being compromised but- look-

That’s not the point. The point is, it almost feels like Lara is giving her the cold shoulder on purpose. That things keep coming up, that she keeps finding more errands to put off a talk, and maybe once upon a time Sam would have understood. She doesn’t now. How could Lara ever think she’d just sit by like the good almost girlfriend she’s supposed to be while Lara fucks off to god knows where and gets shot, again?

The what if’s are too much for Sam to handle. So she didn’t. Maybe she and Jonah conspired at the beginning. Maybe she knows Lara too well. Maybe she made a grave mistake thinking herself and a couple of bodyguards that were offed too quickly was enough.

Right now there’s not enough room maybe’s, only absolutes, and right now for her sake and Lara’s she needs to know if they are the same kind of absolute that had been before. Or if they’re an absolute that will never be, and while her heart beats in rhythm to Lara’s she doesn’t necessarily mean it in a romantic way. She just needs to know her family is still there or if she needs to mourn this loss.

Maybe she’s jumping the gun, she probably is, but everything since-  _ then _ has her paranoid and unsure of the entire fucking world. She just needs to know before she assumes again and makes an ass out of herself like she seems to be doing fantastically. Who knew dodging both an arrow from Sophia and a punch whilst throwing some irritated insults around would piss her off and start a word war.

As far as she knows, which is nothing, Jonah is still alive. No one here trusts her. 

However, as Lara sets out to collect wood again maybe to get away from her, Sam times it right before running after her. She jogs first, staying plenty of space back slowly increasing the distance making sure to make plenty of noise until Lara looks back at her and scrunches her face before turning around.  _ Alright,  _ Sam thinks dejectedly with a frown. She needs to hurry before her resolve thins. 

“Lara!” Lara stops for a second but keeps moving after, “Lara.” 

Lara finally pauses but doesn’t turn back, instead she sighs and yeah maybe Sam winces.

“Yes, Samantha?” Wow, Sam never thought hearing her first name would hurt like that. But it does.  _ Fuck. _

“Lara...el,” She fails to try for the same voice, “I think we need to talk,” she does her best to sound resolute, Lara turns just enough to look at her, “because this,” she gestures to the space in between them, “is going to get us both royally fucked.”

Sam can tell the exact moment Lara becomes the most frustrated. It’s displayed on her face for the world to see, and maybe she gets angry so Sam doesn’t fault her when the words come out of her mouth. She just stands tall and does her best to refute them. She knows they’ll talk about it later after...everything.

“Because our friendship is why I’m alive?” Sam doesn’t let herself get angry, she can’t afford it now.

“No, because it’s going to distract us,” Lara deflates, and so does Sam, “I’m not this absolute stone in your life that will give you the energy to live when you’re dying and bleeding out and that’s okay. I don’t think I ever will be.”

It’s honesty but for some reason, it brings about awkward silence. It’s a hot second of Sam shifting her feet before Lara speaks again.

“You’re wrong.”

“What?” Lara sighs and faces her, intent on her face.

“Sam, you’re wrong. You’re not a stone because you don’t bloody sink me. You’re a pillar, foundation even, that keeps me up. Keeps me going, more than you’d ever know, and-” Lara sighs, unsure, “I bloody well love you.

It’s why I’m so frustrated you’re here! I wanted you safe! Not in dangers way because- you can’t possibly know how much it scares me, the mere thought of you getting hurt while I watch or when I’m not there. It breaks my heart to think...every injury you’d sustain would be  _ my _ fault. You’re supposed to  **protect** the people you love! Not hurt them.”

“Okay, two things, one: your hot dumb ass keeps fucking  _ abandoning me, _ which by the way only inflicts hurt. So please fix that fuckin’ logic,” Lara winces opening her mouth to reply but Sam raises a finger to stop her, “and secondly. Go to dinner with me.”

Lara looks at her dumbfounded, glancing around.

She opens her mouth to ask  _ here? _ But Sam interrupts with an eye roll.

“For being a prodigy you’re an idiot,” Lara finally smiles, “no not here. After everything. When we...go back home. A proper dinner. Candlelit cute Instagram  **_date_ ** on the roof. Under the stars with a blanket and just us, it’ll rain so we’ll use it to get back inside at the end, but we’ll stand in the doorway and I’ll kiss you and admit to you how I’ve loved you for years. Probably at first sight.”

The confession makes the Croft emotional. Her eyes water and part of her wants to rush forward and kiss her but she knows better. They’ll end up spending a day locked in a kiss neither wants to stop, pressed against nearby trees until they’re out of breath. 

They just don’t have the time for it right now, but god Lara wishes they did.

“I love you, Sam.” Is all she can say with a laugh.

“Thank god, I thought that was so sweet you were going to throw up,” it’s a light joke but it’s welcomed, “for the record. I love you too.”

They smile in the sunlight, and Sam almost never wants to stop.

That is until gunshots nearby go off.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://cardiaceyes.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is awful but enjoy. I haven't abandoned my other stuff.


End file.
